


Before All That Matters

by SakuraFairy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - High School, Bigotry & Prejudice, M/M, Naruto is basically invisible to everyone but his friends, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraFairy/pseuds/SakuraFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke are graduating high school. One day Naruto goes to Sasuke’s to plan their graduation party only to be left alone with his long time secret crush, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke’s older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All that Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/139548) by Felnore. 



> Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin’ awesome jutsus (none in this story) are not mine. 
> 
> What do I own? My kickass plot that was inspired by ‘All that Matters’ by Felnore on AdultFanfiction.net.

            There were two months left of high school and the senior class of Shinobi Central High School found themselves sitting in the auditorium for a planning meeting. They were going over the schedules for finals and graduation; as well as going over and finalizing plans for senior activities: prom, senior trip, and things like that.

            Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in the front row with the rest of the student council listening to his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, a.k.a the Class President, talk about the finals that took place in two weeks and prom that was the Saturday after that. He soon zoned out and thought back on his life ‘til now.

… … .N. … …

            Naruto was home-schooled until he was 8 because his mother, Kushina Namikaze, was a famous worldwide actress/model and his father, Minato Namikaze, was owner of the world’s largest entertainment industry. Both his parents were worried for his safety but he insisted he wanted to go to ‘real’ school, so the enrolled him in Hi-no-Kuni Elementary School under his mothers’ maiden name, Uzumaki, telling him he had to keep his family name a secret ‘for protection’.

            Naruto always had a loud, outgoing personality and acted brashly like his mother which tended to get on people’s nerves but he was also extremely friendly, and charismatic; as well as clumsy. On his first day of school he somehow managed to spill a whole bottle of bright orange paint on the most popular kid in third grade, Sasuke Uchiha, after that the two would constantly fight whenever they were within a few feet of each other. One day in gym class, about a month after school started, the two got into a fist fight; by the time the gym teacher could get to them and break up the fight both boys ended up with a few scrapes and bruises and matching black eyes. After that incident both boys were inseparable, even if they did still bicker.

            Because his parents were so protective Naruto never went over to Sasuke’s and he never came to Naruto’s house. However on Halloween Sasuke’s parents were throwing a big party and everyone in the class was going and Naruto didn’t want to be left out so his mother agreed he could go. Kushina decided that she would go to keep an eye one him seeing as parents had been invited to attend as well. Kushina was going in a costume that involved face paint and a wig so as to hide who she was, however when they arrived at the Uchiha’s residence it was discovered Sasuke’s mother was an old friend of Kushina’s.

            “Kushina?” the dark haired woman in a witch costume asked as she stared at the woman in the doorway.

            “Mikoto?!” Kushina asked; she was dressed as a ghost. She wore a long wig of white hair, her tan skin was now white, and she wore a white dress and brown contacts.

            “My god I haven’t seen you in ages?” Mikoto said as she ushered the two inside, “I didn’t know your son was in Sasuke’s class, your name wasn’t on the class list.”

            “He uses my maiden name.” Kushina explained, “Naruto say hello to Sasuke’s mother, Mikoto, she’s an old friend of mommy’s.” Mikoto had been an actress with Kushina before she married Fugaku Uchiha, who was a business tycoon, and retired to raise her kids.

            “Hello, Mrs. Uchiha.” Naruto said dressed in a custom-made orange ninja costume.

            “Dobe, ninjas don’t wear orange.” Sasuke said as he came into the hall wearing a black ninja costume.

            “Shut up teme!” Naruto shouted back.

            “Language!” both mothers said.

            “Sorry.” The boys mumbled in apology.

            “Good why don’t you two go join the other kids in the dining hall?” Mikoto said.

            “Naruto, if you need me I’ll be in the kitchen with Mikoto.” Kushina said.

            “Okay.” The boys said and went to join their classmates in the party. After about a half hour Naruto had to go to the bathroom and got directions from Sasuke. However, after going to the bathroom he got lost in the mansion; he found a door that was slightly ajar and decided to see if there was anyone in the room that could help him find his way back to the party. Opening the door he realized it was a two-story library that was completely filled with books; walking in he looked around to see if he could find anybody to give him directions back to the party. He noticed a boy with long black hair that was sitting in front of the fireplace in a comfy chair reading a book and dressed as a vampire.

            “Why aren’t you at the party with the other big kids?” Naruto asked as he walked up to the boy.

            “Who are you?” The boy asked in a monotone.

            “I’m Naruto Nam- Uzumaki.” Naruto said. “I got lost after I went to the bathroom, this house is too big, and I like my house better. So why are you in here?”

            “I don’t want to be around people who only like me for my name.” The boy replied.

            “Oh.” Naruto said, “Why don’t you use a different name like mommy and daddy have me do. They said they didn’t want me to have fake friends who only want to use my name to progress and gave me a fake one.” At this statement the boy cocked a brow.

            “So what’s your real name?” the boy asked.

            “It’s a secret,” Naruto said, “But I’ll tell you if you tell me your name.” The boy waited a moment but curiosity got the better of him.

            “My name is Itachi Uchiha.” Itachi said.

            “Naruto Namikaze.” Naruto said, “If your name’s Uchiha does that make you Sasuke’s brother? Did you know Sasuke’s my best friend even though we fight some times?”

            “Is that so?” Itachi said indifferently.

            “Yup. Oh Speaking of Sasuke he’s probably looking for me, I’ve been missing for a while.” Naruto said, “Itachi, can you help me find the way back to the party?”

            Itachi looked up from his book to see Naruto looking at him with big blue puppy eyes. “Fine.” Itachi said with a sigh as he set his book down and got up. He led Naruto back to the party as Naruto chattered away about how much fun he and Sasuke have together. Once they got to the party Naruto ran back to Sasuke’s side and before he could retreat from the party again he was surrounded by his ‘friends’.

            After that party Naruto and Sasuke started hanging out at each other’s houses more often, however the only time Naruto ever saw Itachi was when he and Sasuke were working on homework in the library. Naruto only ever had a handful of conversations with him and each time Itachi seemed rather distance.

… … .N. … …

            By the time Naruto reached 8th grade he realized he just didn’t like girls, he had dated a couple, like Sakura, Ino and a few others, but it never really worked out. He just couldn’t find them attractive, not that he didn’t think they weren’t beautiful, but they didn’t seem to care anyway because they were just using him so they could get closer to Sasuke. Shortly before they graduated middle school Naruto realized that while he wasn’t attracted to girls he did find boys’ attractive but wasn’t too sure how Sasuke or anyone would take it so he kept it to himself.

            Freshman year of high school, Naruto noticed his attraction to Sasuke’s brother. Itachi was always distant when they talked like always, but Naruto felt calmer in his presense and Itachi was always helpful. Naruto found that while he would go to Sasuke’s to do homework, like he always had, and whenever he saw him in school; he’d catch himself watching and observing Itachi. He liked how Itachi was always so serious in everything he did and his calm demeanor; he loved that while Itachi’s face and voice never gave away any hint of how he felt his eyes expressed every thought.

            Halfway through freshman year Naruto final got enough courage to come out. It’s took a couple months before Sasuke would even look at him again, but then everything went back to how it had always been between them. Naruto’s and Sasuke’s parents were both surprised but gave Naruto their full support; even though Fugaku reacted much like Sasuke did at first, Itachi just stared at Naruto with a curious calculating gaze before looking away.

            Naruto decided that his crush on Itachi might be too much information so he kept it a closely guarded secret, meaning he told no one else. However he did notice that the few guys he did date always had similarities to Itachi but somehow always fell short of what he wanted in a boyfriend. Naruto didn’t date very often because most people thought of him as a good way to get close to the Uchiha, but those relationships would end almost as fast as they began when the other party realized Sasuke avoided Naruto whenever he was with a boyfriend. Naruto also noticed this avoidance and therefore never dated people for long or very often as he liked having Sasuke around.

            Overall it was a nice school life, but he couldn’t be happier it was over and that he was going to college. Maybe, just maybe, he could find himself some real friends that weren’t trying to use him as a stepping stone.

… … .N. … …

            “Dobe!” Sasuke’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

            “Don’t call me that, teme!” was Naruto’s automatic response.

            “Whatever, the meetings over.” Sasuke said as he left the auditorium.

            “Hey, teme. Wait for me!” Naruto shouted as he scrambled to catch up, “Mom said we’ve got to plan our graduation party.”

            “You’re my mom or my mom?” Sasuke cut in.

            “Does it matter?” Naruto asked, the two were so close it was practically like they were brothers.

            “Hn”

            “Anyway, I was thinking I could come over after school and we could plan.” Naruto said.

            “I have errands for my mother to run and Sakura wants to talk to me about something.” Sasuke said, “So you’ll have to wait for me at home.”

            “Okay, I have a key of my own so I can just let myself in.” Naruto said.

            “No one should be home, just try not to eat all the food.” Sasuke said as he walked off.

            “I don’t eat that much!” Naruto shouted at the retreating back of his best friend/brother before headed off to his own class.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

            After school Naruto got in his car and drove to Sasuke’s house, as he was about to unlock the door when he realized it was unlocked.

            “Mom, dad, did you guys come back early?” Naruto called as he entered the entry way and took off his shoes.

            “No, it’s just me.” A dark voice said from the doorway to the living room causing Naruto to jump.

            “I-Itachi, what are you doing here?” Naruto asked surprised.

            “This is my house, Naruto-kun.” Itachi replied with a smirk.

            “I-I didn’t mean i-it like that,” Naruto said as he blushed, “It’s just that I thought you had a month left of school.”

            “I finished early, so where is my brother?” Itachi asked.

            “Sakura wanted to ask him something then he had some errands to run for mom.” Naruto said, “I’m waiting here for him so we can plan our graduation party.”

            “Hn.” Was Itachi’s response as he turned and headed back to the couch. Naruto headed to the kitchen to grab a snack and headed back to the living room, but paused once he reached the doorway.

            _‘This is the first time I’ve been completely alone with Itachi since I was a little kid.’_ Naruto thought nervously. _‘I’ve made sure there was always someone with me when I was with him since I realized I was crushing on him. What if he notices I like him?’_ Naruto stood in the doorway panicking for a good five minutes.

            “I promise I don’t bite.” Itachi said, breaking Naruto out of his panicked state.

            “Ha Ha” Naruto laughed nervously, “I was just…um…thinking of some things.” He then went and sat on the couch- as far from Itachi as possible- and turned to the television. Naruto tried to ignore Itachi’s presence as much as possible but he kept sneaking glances.

            “Naruto-kun is there something on my face seeing as you keep looking at me?” Itachi finally asked causing Naruto to blush at being caught.

            “N-no” Naruto stuttered out.

            “Well, what’s the problem then?” Itachi asked.

            “No-nothing.” Naruto said as he stayed facing the television.

            “Are you scared of me or just nervous?” Itachi asked, “I don’t remember you ever being this quiet.”

            “And I thought you were anti-social.” Naruto shot back angrily at the suggestion he was scared of someone, then his eyes widened in shock. “Sorry I didn’t mean that, I know you’re a private person.” Naruto whispered as he got up to leave the room.

            “You’re right, I am but that doesn’t mean you have to leave me alone.” Itachi said with a small smile, “Sorry if I was annoying you Naruto-kun I just thought something was wrong seeing as you normally never shut-up.”

            “Hey!” Naruto yelled in his defense, after his heart restarted from when Itachi smiled. “I don’t talk that much it’s just that you Uchiha’s are so damn quiet.”

            “Hn.”

            “See that’s what I mean.” Naruto accused as he pointed at a smirking Itachi. “‘Hn’ is not a sentence or response or anything, it’s a sound!”

            “Hn.”

            “Arg.” Naruto growled exasperated as he slumped back on the couch.

            “Glad you’re back to your usual self.” Itachi said. “So why were you so nervous?”

            “Well, it’s just I’ve not been in a room alone with you since I was 8.” Naruto said, “I mean the only time I ever seen you is when Sasuke and I have to use the library or at one of our parents’ parties. Plus, it’s not like we’ve ever had a real conversation.”

            “True,” Itachi said, “maybe it’s about time we had a real conversation.” Just then they heard the door front door slam.

            “Dobe, where are you?” Sasuke shouted.

            “Watching TV.” Naruto replied “and don’t call me that, teme.”

            “Oh Aniki, I didn’t know you’d be done with school already.” Sasuke said as he entered the living room. “I hope the Dobe didn’t bother you.”

            “Don’t call me that?!” Naruto shrieked, “Are we going to start planning now?”

            “Sure, let’s go up to my room.” Sasuke said, “See you later Aniki.”

            “Later, Otouto.” Itachi said, “Maybe we’ll have that conversation later, Naruto-kun.”

            “Y-yeah.” Naruto agreed as he and Sasuke headed to Sasuke’s room.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

            Over the next two weeks Naruto went to Sasuke’s to plan their party and study for the finals that just ended. Tonight Naruto was going to stay at Sasuke’s so the two could get ready for prom together. Sasuke had decided to take Naruto’s cousin Tayuya who was a year younger than them and not interested in guys in the least. Once this fact was discovered Naruto became the most desirable date- girls wanted him so they could be close to, and get a chance at, Sasuke; the guys also wanted to use him to get close to the Uchiha one last time before they graduated. Naruto talked his cousin Karin, Tayuya’s older sister, into being his date just so he could get rid of Sasuke’s fan club.

            “Hey teme. Are you going straight home?” Naruto asked.

            “No, I have to go make sure your cousin’s outfit is not outrageous and is not going to make a mockery of me.” Sasuke said.

            “Oh, well I was going to go straight to your house for the night.” Naruto told him. “See you when you get home.”

            “Don’t bug Aniki; mother and father are still on their anniversary trip.” Sasuke said as Naruto headed to his car.

            “Sure thing.” Naruto called over his shoulder.

… … .N. … …

            Once Naruto arrived at the Uchiha’s mansion he went straight to the kitchen to get his after school ramen. Naruto listened to his iPod and danced around the kitchen; he was so preoccupied he never noticed when the older raven walked into the kitchen and watched him. The timer went off signaling the ramen was ready startling Naruto who opened his eyes to see Itachi staring at him.

            “I-Itachi?!” Naruto asked shocked “H-how long h-have y-you been th-there?”

            “Long enough. Where’s my otouto?” Itachi asked.

            “He had to go to see my cousin, Tayuya; he probably won’t be back for a while.” Naruto said.

            “Is that who he’s dating now?” Itachi inquired.

            “What?! No, he’s taking her to prom tomorrow,” Naruto said, “She doesn’t like guys.”

            “Oh. Who are you taking?” Itachi asked. “Or are you being the one getting taken?” Naruto blushed red.

            “I’m not seeing anyone right now.” Naruto stuttered out. “I’m taking my cousin, Karin.”

            “Why?” Itachi asked.

            “Everyone wants to use me as a stepping stone to get to Sasuke.” Naruto said with a shrug.

            “I thought you would be popular in your own right being a Namikaze.” Itachi said.

            “I use my mom’s maiden name in school still,” Naruto said “At first it was a way to protect myself, but once I got my black belt in karate mom and dad gave me the choice to use my real name. I choose not to.”

            “Wasn’t that when you were 13?” Itachi asked. “So why not use your name?”

            “And get the ‘Uchiha’ treatment? No thanks, I got used enough just being Sasuke’s friend.” Naruto said. “I don’t think any of my ex-boyfriend’s even had anything in common with me.” Naruto added with a laugh.

            “That is why I’ve never dated anyone.” Itachi said. “I could never tell if it was me or my name they liked.”

            “In your case it was probably you they liked.” Naruto said, “Girls always love the mysterious and silent type.”

            “True, but girls aren’t really my type.” Itachi said with a shrug and smirked at Naruto’s flabbergasted expression.

            “Um… well…okay.” Naruto said at a loss for words, “I think it’s still that same for guys.” Naruto mumbled with a deep blush. “Ahem… I’m gonna go watch some TV now.” With that said Naruto left the kitchen and headed to the living room.

            _‘I can’t believe Itachi’s gay.’_  Naruto thought as he sat on the couch and flipped the television on, _‘I am either extremely lucky or extremely cursed. I think it’s cursed, there’s no way he would ever look at me that way. I’m just the blonde goofball who’s friends with his brother.’_ Naruto’s eyes widened. _‘Sasuke would kill me if I ever went out with Itachi.’_  Naruto placed his head in his hands and groaned.

            “Are you okay, Naruto-kun?” Itachi asked from the doorway.

            “I’m fine just thinking.” Naruto said as he looked up, “So does your family know?”

            “Mother might have guessed but I have never said anything.” Itachi said as he sat on the couch.

            “Why not?” Naruto asked “it’s not like your parents and Sasuke are completely against the idea.”

            “I think mother would be fine, but we both know how father and Sasuke reacted when it was you, who is practically family.” Itachi said and Naruto knew what he meant.

            “I understand.” Naruto said, “I think Fugaku would get over it with some time because honestly dad wouldn’t stay in the same room with me for more than five minutes for months after I came out, I even heard him and mom argue a couple times but once he gave it some thought he returned to normal.”

            “And Sasuke?” Itachi asked, “You never said anything about him.”

            “Hehe… yeah, Sasuke.” Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, “I am not sure how that would go.”

            “Well, isn’t he alright with you?” Itachi said.

            “He says he is, but that’s only true as long as he can put the thought out of his head.” Naruto said, “but I’m sure it would be different with you. He practically worships the ground you walk on and will probably go along with anything you say.”

            “Hn.” Itachi responded and Naruto saw he was in deep thought so he went about flipping through channels.

… … .N. … …

            Prom was over and so was the last week of class time. School was officially over for the senior class; all that was left was the senior trip and graduation. The seniors had a week and a half of graduation practice then a four day- three night trip to a resort and amusement park then two days until graduation.

             At the moment Naruto was lounging on Sasuke’s couch watching a documentary on foxes.

            “Dobe, I’m going to Shikamaru’s do you want to come?” Sasuke asked.

            “Who else is going to be there?” Naruto asked. “And don’t call me that, teme!”

            “Hn.” Sasuke grunted, “Chōji, Kiba, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and her cousin Neji.”

            “No, Kiba and I tend to break things when we’re in the same room and Sakura and Ino’s fights give me a headache. I’ll just stay here and wait for you to get back.” Naruto said, “How long until mom and dad get back?”

            “They had a business dinner so not until 9 tonight,” Sasuke said, “Aniki should be back in about half an hour, don’t bother him.”

            “Okay, I won’t. Have fun, when do you think you’ll be back?” Naruto asked.

            “Well unless we go to the club I’d say about the same time as my parents.” Sasuke replied. “See you.”

            “Yep.” Naruto said turning back to the television. Soon Itachi came home and found a sleeping Naruto on the couch. He went over and shook him awake.

            “Naruto-kun” Itachi said, “At least go to one of the bedrooms if you’re going to sleep.”

            “Hmm…Itachi?” Naruto mumbled in a husky, sleep-leaden voice. “What time is it?”

            “Five o’clock” Itachi said as he watched Naruto sit up and stretch, getting a peek of toned golden abs as Naruto’s shirt rode up. “Where is everyone?”

            “Mom and dad had a business dinner and Sasuke went to a friend’s house.” Naruto said.

            “Why didn’t you go with him?” Itachi asked.

            “Mainly ‘cuz the leaders of his fan club where going to be there and their ‘Sasuke-kun’ arguments get on my nerves.” Naruto said, “I’ve been his friend since we were little but I just can’t see his appeal.”

            “What do you mean?” Itachi asked.

            “I’ve tried to see what could make him so ‘attractive’ to everyone.” Naruto said, “But in all honesty his personality sucks, he looks more feminine than I do and his ego is bigger than Russia. Honestly what does everyone see in him?”

            “Are you jealous of all the attention he gets?” Itachi asked.

            “Sort of. I guess, but I just wish people would look at me.” Naruto said, “Not that it’ll matter in a couple weeks. Seeing as Sasuke and I are going to different colleges and I’ll be using my real name.”

            “Hn, how about we order some dinner and talk some more?” Itachi asked, “It sounds like you have some things to get off your chest.”

            “That sounds good, seeing as the only person I really get to speak with is Sasuke.” Naruto said with a smile.

            “So what do you want?” Itachi asked, “Chinese, ramen, or pizza?”

            “How about we go for something different and have some pizza and wings?” Naruto said.

            So the two ordered dinner and talked the night away. By the time they were done talking Naruto had vented plus they found out they had a lot in common; such as music, things they like to read, and some other things.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

            Itachi was scheduled to start his training to take over the Uchiha Corporation once Sasuke’s graduation was over so for the time being he just sat and relaxed at home. However soon he found his time filled up with talking with Naruto who was trying to separate himself from Sasuke. Itachi finally found someone he could have an interesting and engaging conversation with whom he didn’t feel the need to second guess about their motive. Don’t get him wrong he didn’t think ill of everyone and did gain a few friends over time, but none of them were really the intellectual type, as a matter of fact they were more the artistic type; which was just fine with Itachi.

            It was the day before Naruto and Sasuke’s senior trip. Itachi was watching TV when Naruto ran into the Uchiha mansion.

            “Mom, are you home?” Naruto shouted.

            “What is it Naruto?” Mikoto asked as she came out of the kitchen.

            “Mom’s filming is taking longer than scheduled and dad just got called for an emergency in Hokkaido. I was wondering if I could stay here and have someone give me a ride to the meeting place for the trip tomorrow.” Naruto asked.

            “Of course dear.” Mikoto said, “but why didn’t you go to the Nara’s house like Sasuke?”

            “Well Kiba and Chōji are staying there as well and Shikamaru’s parents only have one spare room so if I went it would be over-crowded.” Naruto said.

            “Oh okay dear.” Mikoto said “Well go get your stuff out of your car. Dinner’s in an hour.”

            Itachi heard Naruto put his stuff in the guest room he always used when he stayed over, then come back down to the living room.

            “Hey, Itachi.” Naruto said as he sat next to the raven.

            “Hello Naruto.” Itachi greeted back, “Are you ready for your trip?”

            “Yep, hey Itachi can I ask you for a favor?” Naruto asked with a slight blush. Itachi was really starting to like that blush. He had realized rather quickly that he was attracted to Naruto but was unsure of how to proceed.

            “That would depend on the favor.” Itachi replied.

            “It’s nothing big.” Naruto assured him. “I was just wondering if I could… you know… text you… um… while I’m gone?” by the time Naruto was done asking he looked like a blonde tomato.

            “I would like that,” Itachi said, “on one condition though.”

            “What’s that?” Naruto asked shocked.

            “Go out to dinner with me when you get back.” Itachi said. Naruto looked at Itachi with eyes wide in shock. It looked to Itachi as if he had stopped breathing. “Well, what do you say?” Itachi asked getting nervous when he didn’t get a response.

            “Are you asking me on a date?” Naruto asked after a minute.

            “Only if you would like it to be a date.” Itachi said with a relieved smile.

            “I’d like that a lot.” Naruto said as he smiled at Itachi,

            Soon the two were lost in conversation and at some point Naruto had settled so his head rested on Itachi’s shoulder and Itachi had wrapped his arm around Naruto. That was the position Mikoto found them in when she went to tell the two dinner was ready, she stood there for a moment shocked at how intimate they seemed with each other. Soon Mikoto stepped out of the room with a smile and decided to leave them alone a little longer while she went to get her camera; after she got a few discrete pictures- that she planned on e-mailing to Kushina later that night- she called the boys to dinner.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

            The next morning Itachi gave Naruto a ride to the school were the seniors would catch buses to get to the resort.

            “Tell Sasuke, I’ll be the one to pick you up after your trip.” Itachi told Naruto as he got out of the car.

            “Okay, I’ll contact you when I get a chance.” Naruto said with a smile.

            “Don’t worry about me, just have fun.” Itachi said. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

            “Bye Itachi.” Naruto said as he closed the car door and headed over to the others.

            “Dobe, was that Itachi?” Sasuke asked once Naruto joined the group. “I thought your parents were dropping you off.”

            “There was a change in plans and I ended up staying at your house last night.” Naruto said with a shrug, “Oh Itachi said he’d be the one to pick us back up.”

            “Why didn’t you just come to Shikamaru’s?” Sasuke asked curiously.

            “I figured it would be too crowded if I went there.” Naruto said, “One spare room and three teenage boys, not exactly how I wanna sleep.”

            “Sounds logical.” Shikamaru yawned. “So what happened?”

            “Mom’s filming ran late and dad had to go to Hokkaido for an emergency.” Naruto told him; Shikamaru was the only person other than Sasuke who know about Naruto being the Namikaze heir, being the lazy genius he is he figured out in middle school. “They’re not getting back to town until the night after we get back.”

            “Troublesome.” Shikamaru said as Kiba and Chōji joined the trio.

            “Anyone know how this buddy system thing is going to work?” Kiba asked “Are we choosing our partner or is our teachers?”

            “Don’t know.” Chōji said as he munched on a bag of chips.

            “I believe the teachers are choosing.” A creepy monotone voice said from behind Naruto causing him to jump which set Kiba into a fit of laughter.

            “Damn it Shino!” Naruto shouted turning around, “Don’t sneak up behind people.”

            “You just need to pay more attention to your surroundings.” Shino said in his creepy monotone.

            “Whatever.” Naruto said, “So when do we find out who we are paired with?”

            “Probably once we get to the resort.” Shikamaru said, “It would stand to reason we would be partnered with our roommate.”

            “I agree with Shikamaru.” Sasuke said.

            “Already brats, get on the buses!” Anko Mitarashi, their biology teacher, called, “Girls on one bus and boys on the other.” After the buses were loaded they left the school it took two hours to get to the resort. Once there they were separated into groups of four and assigned a teacher to check in with.

            “Okay brats listen up.” Ms. Mitarashi shouted, “When I call your name find the teacher you’re assigned. These are not necessarily going to be your partner or teacher you will have to check in with. However your teacher will give you the schedule for the next few days and your room number will be on it; as well as the name of the teacher you will have to check into.”

            “Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga and Tenten check in with Ms. Yūhi. Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Ami check in with Mr. Sarutobi. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara check in with Mr. Hatake…” Naruto stopped listened after he heard his name and decided to try located his pervy English teacher.

            “Uzumaki, you’re in room 527.” Kakashi said as he handed Naruto a piece of paper and a room key. Naruto grabbed his bags and headed up to his room, once he got there he saw that his roommate had already arrived.

            “So you’re my roommate. Troublesome.” Shikamaru said from his place on one of the twin beds.

            “For being lazy you got up here pretty fast.” Naruto said as he started to settle in and then he heard his phone ring. It was a number he didn’t recognize. “Naruto Namikaze.” He answered. “Oh mom… yes I’m settling in now…No, I’m rooming with someone else… Shikamaru Nara… yes mom he knows… no he doesn’t… yes I promise… bye mom tell dad I said good night.” Naruto looked over and saw Shikamaru’s raised eyebrow. “Mom wanted to know if you knew my real name and how you treat me.”

            “It’s too troublesome to faun over you.” Shikamaru said with a yawn as he lay on his bed, “Who do we have to check in with and what’s on the itinerary for tonight?”

            “It says the teacher’s assigned to our floor are Sarutobi and Yūhi. I guess boys check in with Mr. Sarutobi.” Naruto said looking at the paper he got from Kakashi, “And it looks as if we have an hour to settle in, then we have to meet in the conference room to go over rules and get our full-access passes. Then we have free reign until dinner at six, then curfew is at 11pm.”

            “Troublesome. Are we staying out that late?” Shikamaru asked.

            “No I want to be back in the room by 9:30-10 o’clock so I can call someone.” Naruto said with a blush.

            “Who?” Shikamaru asked.

            “Itachi.” Naruto said with a blush.

            “You’re dating Sasuke’s brother? Does Sasuke know?” Shikamaru asked with his full attention.

            “We’re not dating so there is nothing for Sasuke to know.” Naruto said.

            “If you are going to be in a relationship of any kind with his brother shouldn’t you let Sasuke know, before he finds out on his own?” Shikamaru suggested.

            “I just want to see how things go before I bring anything up with Sasuke.” Naruto said, “We haven’t even gone on a date yet.”

            “But you plan to?” Shikamaru asked insightfully.

            “Yeah, Itachi asked me out last night.” Naruto said, “But enough about me why don’t we head down to the conference room and you can nap before the meeting.”

            “I do like naps almost as much as cloud gazing.” Shikamaru said as he got out of bed.

            The rest of the trip Naruto dragged Shikamaru around on as many rides as possible and at night he would call Itachi and talk until he fell asleep at about midnight. Finally the trip was over and Naruto’s date with Itachi was closer.

… … .N. … …

            “So how was the trip?” Itachi asked as they drove to Naruto’s House.

            ‘It was alright.” Sasuke replied, “Naruto dragged Shikamaru all over the theme park like a little kid on Christmas.”

            “I wasn’t that bad, teme.’ Naruto defended, “Anyone would look like that next a practical sleeping Shikamaru.”

            “Sure.” Sasuke said teasingly.

            “I mean it. He even fell asleep on the frickin’ scary ass roller coaster.” Naruto said. “You know the one that flips upside-down and goes backward and stops randomly.”

            “Why were you on a rollercoaster, you hate those things?” Sasuke asked.

            “I thought the adrenaline rush would wake him up.” Naruto said petulantly, “I was wrong.”

            “Well it sounds like Naruto had fun, what about you otouto?” Itachi asked.

            “I was partnered with Kiba.” Sasuke said, “but he wanted to do everything with his girlfriend.”

            “You make it sound like a bad thing teme.” Naruto snickered, “Wasn’t Hinata partnered with Tenten?”

            “Hn.”

            “Well isn’t Tenten one of the only girls that doesn’t faun all over you?” Naruto stated. “It really could have been worst.”

            “Hn.” After that the rest of the ride home was quiet as they listened to the radio. Soon they arrived at Naruto’s home.

            “Thanks for the ride Itachi.” Naruto said.

            “Your welcome, Naruto.” Itachi said. “I’ll bring your car back to you around say 7?”

            “Thank you.” Naruto said as he blushed at the reminder of their date. “I guess I’ll see you later.” With that Naruto grabbed his luggage and went to get ready for his date. He had two hours to get ready and didn’t know what he was going to wear or even where Itachi was taking him.

            One hour and Forty-five minutes later Naruto was showered and was dressed in a loose light blue t-shirt that made his eye _pop_ , tight black skinny jeans, and black converse. Naruto was currently pacing his living room nervously when the front door opened.

            “Naruto are you home?” Kushina’s voice rang though the house.

            “Yes, mom.” Naruto called back as he collapsed on the couch.

            “How was your trip, honey?” Kushina asked as she came into the living room. “Oh, are you going out, honey?”

            “The trip was fun.” Naruto said, “and I have a date.”

            “Oh, who with? Anyone I know?” Kushina asked.

            “Um…” Naruto said blushing bright red; just then the doorbell rang. Naruto jumped off the couch, but Kushina had already answered the door.

            “Oh, Itachi, what are you doing here?” Kushina asked.

            “I was bringing back Naruto’s car.” Itachi said.

            “Oh, I was hoping it was Naruto’s date.” Kushina said.

            “Mooom.” Naruto whined.

            “What?” Kushina asked.

            “He is m-my d-date.” Naruto stuttered as he blushed. Kushina stood there shocked for a moment as she looked between the two. She suddenly started squealing. Naruto rushed over and dragged Itachi away from the door. “Bye Mom. Don’t wait up.”

… … .N. … …

            “How long do you give it before she calls your mom?” Naruto asked as they drove down the road.

            “As soon as she catches her breathe.” Itachi replied.

            “This is going to lead to a very awkward conversation later.” Naruto groaned as he rested his head on the head rest behind him. “I just hope they aren’t waiting when you bring me home.”

            “I say we can worry about it after our date.” Itachi said.

            “Speaking of where are we going? I hope I’m not underdressed.” Naruto said.

            “No you’re dressed perfectly and it’s a surprise.” Itachi said smiling. They soon arrived at Ichiraku’s Ramen Restaurant.

            “Oh my god you remembered my favorite restaurant.” Naruto said as they got out of the car.

            “Of course.” Itachi said with a smirk; the two went in and sat down. They just talked about different things and even though Naruto did most of the talking Itachi never lost interest and before the two knew it Naruto’s phone was ringing. It was his mom saying that seeing as it was 10 p.m. she was going to sleep and locking the door. So the two decided that it was time to call it a night and Itachi brought Naruto back home.

            “I had a lot of fun.” Naruto said as they pulled up in front of his house, “I’ve never seen or heard you talk so much.”

            “I’ve never had anyone I’ve wanted to talk with before.” Itachi said which caused Naruto to blush.

            “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Naruto said, “Seeing as I’m going over there to finalize things for the party.”

            “Maybe we can go out again when you’re done.” Itachi said.

            “I would really like that.” Naruto said, “Well good night Itachi.” Naruto said as he went to get out of the car.

            “Naruto.” Itachi called causing Naruto to turn around and captured Naruto’s lips in a chaste kiss. “Good night.” Itachi said as he pulled away, Naruto just nodded as he got out of the car in a daze and headed inside. Naruto was so dazed he didn’t even notice the door was unlocked, once he was inside he leaned against the door and touched his lips that were still tingling from Itachi’s touch which caused him to break into a smile.

            “Naruto.” His father’s voice break him out of his revelry, “What were you doing out so late, it’s 10:30 at night?”

            “I had a date and we lost track of time.” Naruto said as he looked at his father.

            “Really? I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.” Minato said, “Anyone your mother and I would know?”

            “It was our first date,” Naruto said, “and yes you know him.”

            “Do I get a name or am I going to have to stalk you to find out?” Minato asked joking.

            “It was Itachi,” Naruto said, “It’s late and I’m tired, I’ll see you in the morning dad.” With that Naruto headed up the stairs to his room as his father stood there shocked. At the top of the stairs Naruto heard his dad ask, “Fugaku’s son Itachi?” but chose to ignore it.

… … .N. … …

            For the next week Naruto and Itachi went on a few more dates or would just sit at home talking which somehow usually led to a make-out session. It was the day before Naruto’s graduation and Itachi was visiting at Naruto’s house. The two were in the living room on the couch just cuddling while watching a movie.

            “So you never told me where you’re going to school next year.” Itachi said suddenly. “You only said you weren’t going to Oto University with Sasuke.”

            “I wanted to stay in this city so I’m doing the business program at Konoha University.” Naruto said, “I want to take over Namikaze Industries after I graduate so I’m going to minor in their arts program. I thought it would be the best place to go.”

            “I would have to agree. So if you and Sasuke are majoring in the same thing why is he going so far away?” Itachi asked. “I did the business program at Konoha University.”

            “I think that’s the reason he doesn’t want to go to Konoha.” Naruto said, “He has always felt like he was in your shadow, but he says he thinks Oto has a better program because it’s strictly a business school.”

            “What do you think of the two of you separating?” Itachi asked.

            “I think it’s a good thing.” Naruto said, “Just like Sasuke wants to get out of your shadow I want to get out of his. Ever since we became friends I’ve been known as ‘Sasuke’s Friend’ instead as myself and I just want to be me.”

            “Well personally I like Naruto better than ‘Sasuke’s Friend’.” Itachi said as he leaned in for a kiss.

            “I’m glad” Naruto murmured against Itachi lips before returning the kiss. It soon grew from a chaste kiss into a passionate one as Itachi licked Naruto’s bottom lip begging for entrance; which Naruto gladly gave. Soon Naruto founded himself lying on his back on the couch with Itachi sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck causing him to moan.

            “You know I love those sounds you make.” Itachi said in a lust filled voice as he licked the shell of Naruto’s ear making him groan. Itachi captured Naruto lips again in another passionate kiss as he slide his hand up Naruto’s shirt and tweaked one of his nipples causing Naruto to groan into Itachi’s mouth. Naruto’s fingers slipped into Itachi’s long hair; soon Itachi broke the kiss and stripped Naruto’s shirt off of him and then recaptured his lips. Soon Itachi had trailed kisses down Naruto’s neck stopping briefly at the base to nip and suck at the spot there; too soon for Naruto’s liking Itachi had stopped and continued his journey to Naruto’s chest and took one of Naruto’s nipples in his mouth and sucked causing Naruto to whimper in need and buck his hips against Itachi who was laying on top of him to relieve some of the pressure that his arousal had caused.

            “‘Tachi.” Naruto whined when bucking his hips didn’t work. Understanding the plea Itachi snuck a hand between them and undid Naruto’s pants so he could rub Naruto’s hard-on through the thin fabric of his boxers.

            Both boys were so caught up in the lustful pleasure they never heard the front door of Naruto’s house open or someone enter the living room.

            “WHAT THE FUCK?!!” Sasuke shouted, knocking both Naruto and Itachi out of there lustful stupor.

            “Otouto.” Itachi said in a calm voice as he sat up, Naruto on the other hand ‘eep’ed and drove off the couch for his shirt that Itachi had thrown.

            “What were you two doing?” Sasuke demanded.

            “Do you really need to ask that?” Itachi asked with a smirk, “I thought you were smart enough to figure that much out.”

            “You know what I meant.” Sasuke ground out.

            “Ano… What are you doing here, Sasuke?” Naruto asked cautiously.

            “Your mom called the house looking for you because no one answered the phone,” Sasuke said, “I came to check on you only to find you corrupting my brother.”

            “That’s not it at all.” Naruto defended, “I really love Itachi. I was going to tell you after graduation.”

            “Uchiha’s are not --” Sasuke couldn’t even say the word. “You’re just infecting him with whatever strange defect or disease you have. I can’t believe this.”

            “Sasuke?” Naruto said on the verge of tears.

            “Don’t talk to me.” Sasuke said, “After our graduation party I don’t ever want to hear from or see you again.” With that Sasuke stormed out of the house.

            Naruto slumped to the floor with tears streaming down his face. Itachi got off the couch and wrapped his arms around his younger lover; Naruto just buried his face in Itachi’s chest and cried. Once he stopped crying Naruto looked up at Itachi and said, “Shouldn’t you have followed him to do damage control or something? You know Fugaku is not going to be happy when he hears about this.”

            “Whether he heard it from me or Sasuke would make no difference.” Itachi replied, “Besides you need me here more than I care about the Uchiha name.”

            “Thank you.” Naruto murmured as he buried his face in Itachi’s chest again.

            “Come on, Naruto” Itachi said as he motioned to stand, “let’s go sit on the couch and finish the movie. I promise you’ll feel better afterwards.” Naruto just nodded you followed Itachi’s lead. After the movie had finished Naruto did feel considerable better but something was still nagging at him.

            “Itachi?” Naruto asked.

            “Hn.”

            “Do you think he really meant it?” Naruto asked Itachi knew he was referring to when Sasuke said he never wanted Naruto to talk to him again.

            “I think when he said that he was shocked,” Itachi said, “I think he needs some time to adjust.”

            “Thanks for trying to give me hope,” Naruto said, “but I’m pretty sure he meant it. He’s never liked the fact that I’m gay and now he thinks I’ve corrupted his brother.”

            “His only problem is that his always placed me on a pedestal.” Itachi said, “I’ve never been prefect but he seems to think otherwise. “

            “I think your prefect.” Naruto said, “Even your mistakes and flaws.”

            “As I think your prefect.” Itachi said as he gave Naruto a quick chaste kiss.

            “Should we go talk to Fugaku?” Naruto asked.

            “It’s better we do it now.” Itachi said with a sigh, “the longer we wait the madder he’ll be.”

            “Okay, then we should go now.” Naruto said, “Maybe I’ll even spend the night, I’d be pretty lonely here seeing as Mom and Dad don’t get back in until right before graduation.”

            “I like that idea.” Itachi said as he nuzzled Naruto’s hair.

            The two then headed to Itachi’s to talk to his father, and Naruto was extremely nervous. He was worried that Fugaku would start to hate him just like Sasuke had and he didn’t know if he could stand to lose his second father and brother all in one day.

… … .N. … …

            Once they got to the Uchiha Mansion and got out of the car Naruto grabbed Itachi’s hand for comfort; he just wasn’t sure if it was for himself or Itachi’s. Though he did notice some of the tension leave Itachi’s body. Once inside they headed to Fugaku’s study knowing that is where he would be; they passed Mikoto on the way and she gave both an encouraging smile and a hug before letting them continue on their way. Once at the door Itachi knocked.

            “Enter.” Fugaku called and so the two did.

            “Father” Fugaku looked up at his eldest’s greeting and noticed the pairs interlocked fingers as they held hands.

            “Fugaku-san” Naruto greeted with a slight bow, he wasn’t used to being so formal but figured the situation called for it.

            “I see Sasuke spoke the truth.” Fugaku said, “Care to explain, Itachi.”

            “I’ve found Naruto attractive for quite some time,” Itachi stated, “and after actually getting to know him that attraction turned to affection.”

            “I see.” Fugaku said, “And why is it I have never heard of any of this?”

            “I did not think you would accept my being gay and therefore never said anything.” Itachi replied, “And seeing as I was never attracted to anyone as much as I am to Naruto I saw no point in pursuing previous relations.”

            “I see and Naruto?” Fugaku asked.

            “I’ve had a crush on Itachi since before I knew I was gay and I really love him. Please let us stay together.” Naruto said with tears in his eyes, “I really don’t want to lose him.”

            Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively and soothingly rubbed circles on his lover’s back. Fugaku watched the silent display and noted that he had never seen Itachi show so much emotion as he did toward Naruto. Fugaku cleared his throat to get the boys’ attention.

            “As the president of Uchiha Corporation my job is to worry about the image of the company and to make sure that our name is not tarnished. Itachi’s job is to inherit the company and then produce an heir.” Fugaku said, “Normally I would put these things first but earlier today I was reminded that my first priority should be my children’s happiness. Now I have never seen Itachi show as much emotion as he just did and honestly if he had showed anything less I would have forbid this relationship, whatever it may be.”

            “Father?” Itachi asked.

            “I do not like this and it will take time to wrap my head around the thought that my son and adoptive son, for all intents and purposes, are in a romantic relationship,” Fugaku said, “but you have my permission.”

            “Thank you” both boys replied shocked.

            “You’re both dismissed. I have a lot of work to do.” Fugaku said, “And keep your shows of affection in private.”

            “Hai.” Both boys said as they exited the room; they were greeted by Mikoto outside the study.

            “What did he say?” Mikoto asked slightly worried knowing how hardheaded her husband could be.

            “He gave his permission.” Itachi said.

            “Good.” Mikoto said with a sigh of relief, “Dinner will be ready in 20 mins, will you be eating here or going out?”

            “We’ll stay home.” Itachi said, “And Naruto wanted to say the night.”

            “Of course.” Mikoto said, “you’re always welcome to stay you know that dear. Fugaku and I think of you as a son.” Mikoto suddenly got a gleam in her eyes. “And now maybe someday you legally will be.”

            “Mother.” Itachi said with a slight blush anyone who did know the Uchiha’s personally would have missed.

            “Mom!” Naruto shouted as he blushed bright red, “It’s too early to be thinking about that.”

            “I was just teasing.” Mikoto said with a laugh, “maybe.” With that she headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

            Graduation went over without a hitch; and now it was the day of the graduation party for Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had not so much as looked at Naruto since he caught him and Itachi together.

            “Sasuke,” Naruto called as he knocked on Sasuke’s bedroom door, “Mom sent me up to get you because guests should be arriving soon.” Sasuke’s door opened and he walked out ignoring Naruto’s existence.

            “Sasuke when are you going to let me explain.” Naruto asked with a sigh.

            “There is nothing to explain,” Sasuke said as he faced Naruto, “You corrupted Itachi and the only thing that will make it right is if you stop seeing him.”

            “I love Itachi and he loves me.” Naruto said, “You’re acting like Itachi and I are doing something wrong.”

            “Itachi was prefect before you came along.” Sasuke said.

            “He’s human Sasuke, and the only one who thinks he doesn’t have any flaws is you.” Naruto said, “And just for the record I think he’s perfect just being him.”

            “You would, seeing as you’re the one that broke him.” Sasuke said as he headed for the stairs, “I can’t wait for this day to be over then I never have to see you again.”

            “Sasuke, why is it you’re the only one who can’t accept this.” Naruto said, “Even Fuga-tousan is alright with it.”

            “There is no way in hell my father would allow such a relationship.” Sasuke snarled as he spun to face Naruto again.

            “Actually otouto, we did get father’s permission.” Itachi said from halfway up the stairs, “Mother sent me to see what was taking so long and to tell you the Hyūga’s have arrived.”

            “Yay, Hinata.” Naruto cheered as he ran down the stairs; grabbing Itachi along the way. Causing Itachi to shake his head at his boyfriends’ antics.

            Soon everyone and their families, which was a common occurrence at Uchiha parties, was at the party. Itachi was never more than five feet away from Naruto as he chatted with the few real friends, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, and Gaara, that he had made.

            “N-Naruto-kun, are you a-and Sasuke-kun fighting o-or something?” Hinata asked as the group sat at a table.

            “Yeah, you guys didn’t even talk yesterday during graduation.” Tenten said.

            “I’d say it’s or something.” Naruto said, “Fighting would entail arguing and it’s all one-sided on Sasuke’s part.”

            “What does he not like your newest boyfriend?” Kiba joked.

            “Something like that.” Naruto said, “I’m dating his brother.”

            “So Sasuke is jealous his brother stole you away.” Shino said monotone causing most of the group to look at him.

            “I agree with Shino,” Gaara said, “I always thought he was gay and just wouldn’t admit it.”

            “It makes since.” Kiba said.

            “I think you all losing it.” Naruto said. “He actually mad because he thinks I corrupted his perfect brother.”

            “I think Gaara and Shino are right.” Shikamaru said before yawning and going to sleep.

            “Well thanks for the genius opinion.” Naruto said sarcastically, and then changed the subject. “So what are you guys going to do now? I’m going to Konoha University and doing their business program.”

            “So aren’t I and Shika.” Chōji said as he munched away, “We both decided to go into the family business so I’m going to work to run our restaurants and Shika’s gonna run his families medical company.”

            “I’m going to take the medical program at Konoha and become a vet like my mom and sister and help out in our clinic.” Kiba said.

            “I’m taking Konoha’s law program.” Tenten said, “I decided I want to be a criminal prosecutor.”

            “I’m g-going to take the g-general p-program.” Hinata said, “I-I convinced f-father that N-Neji-niisan would b-be better at r-running H-Hyūga Corporation.”

            “Konoha’s law program as well,” Gaara said, “only I will be a corporate lawyer.”

            “I’m taking business as well.” Shino said.

            “Cool we’re all going to University together.” Naruto said, “I heard Sakura and Ino are following Sasuke to Oto University. What is it you want to do after University Hinata-chan?”

            “I-I’m not s-sure.” Hinata said.

            “I think you should be an actress or a model.” Naruto said, “I bet you’d be one of the best of our generation.” His comment caused Hinata to blush.

            “Yeah cuz you would know anything about that.” Kiba said laughing.

            “Actually I would, you see there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you guys.” Naruto said, “My last name isn’t actually Uzumaki. My parents used my mom’s maiden name so I could make real friends instead of people who just wanted to use me for power. My real last name is actually-”

            “Naruto!” Kushina’s voice interrupted what he was going to say, causing everyone (that was awake) to turn towards the voice. What they saw was a beautiful woman with red hair, which appeared to be in her late twenties, walking towards them; however they weren’t they only ones to notice her appearance; she was after all a world famous actress/model.

            “Mom?!” Naruto said, “I thought you had to go back to work last night after graduation.”

            “Mikoto called and told me about you and Sasuke,” Kushina said, “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

            “I’m fine.” Naruto said with a sigh, “or I was until you showed up without a disguise.”

            “Oops” Kushina said as she looked around and saw she was the center of attention. “Cat’s out of the bag now.” She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

            “I swear you are so scatter-brained, Kushina.” Mikoto said as she walked up to the pair, “I told you over the phone there was nothing you could do.”

            “I know I was just so worried and had to make sure he was fine for myself.” Kushina said.

            “Thanks for the concern Mom,” Naruto said, “But you should probably go before your fans get out of there stupor.”

            “Bye, sweetie.” Kushina said ask Mikoto dragged her toward the house, “I’ll see you in a week when my filming ends.”

            “Bye Mom.” Naruto called then turned back to his dumbfounded friends. “As I was saying my real name is Namikaze.”

**-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

            Four years at college went by faster than Naruto and his friends could have imagined. Everyone prospered in their field and Hinata decided to take Naruto’s advice and gave acting and modeling a try and did become a force that rivaled Naruto’s mother, Kushina.

            During his third year at the University Naruto moved into a condo with Itachi. Once he graduated Naruto learned everything about show business before taking over by the time he was 23. When he was twenty-four, him and Itachi were married, however Sasuke refused to show up at the wedding. Shortly after Sasuke and Hinata were married as part of a corporate marriage, it turned out the two were a perfect match, especially now that Hinata had gained self-confidence thanks to her acting.

            When Naruto was 25 and Itachi was 30, Tenten played surrogate mother, in a new medical procedure Shikamaru created for them that change Naruto’s stuff into eggs that were then impregnated with Itachi’s stuff, and gave birth to their twin girls.         

 

And they lived Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this story and I’m sorry if the ending seems rushed I just couldn’t think of anything to give it the great ending it deserved.


End file.
